


from one tease to another

by z_money



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blue Balls, Competitive idiots, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Horny idiots, Listen Mr Leorio Is Kind Of A Sub, M/M, Riding, Seduction, Sexy Push-Ups, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_money/pseuds/z_money
Summary: Kurapika dragged his gaze up and down Leorio’s body and then asked, “So, no strenuous activity means…”“No strenuous activity meansno strenuous activity, Kurapika.”The next morning, Leorio had come into the living room to see Kurapika wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting boxers and one of Leorio’s nice button-up shirts. Kurapika turned around in his chair, a mug of tea cradled in both his hands, and said mildly, “Oh, good morning, Leorio. I hope you don't mind me stealing your shirt. Since there'sno strenuous activityallowed, I figured I'd take it easy for the day."Oh, that smug son of a... Leorio narrowed his eyes.Two can play at this game, motherfucker(Leorio and Kurapika get into a battle of wills and blue-balls. No one wins.)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	from one tease to another

“This is becoming a habit.” Leorio grumbled, throwing his sterile gloves in the waste bin. Kurapika laughed weakly from the operating table (really, it was just a repurposed dining table, but Leorio was using it to stitch up his friends more than he was enjoying a nice meal with them).

“Sorry, Leorio.” He smiled, his perfect face bruised and bandaged. “Next time I’ll be more careful.”

Leorio grimaced, turning his back to Kurapika so he could wash his hands. “Maybe there shouldn’t be a  _ next time.” _ He knew his concern would fall on deaf ears, but it had to be said. With the way Kurapika was going now… it just wasn’t sustainable. 

“Here.” He helped Kurapika sit up, then a glass of water and two tablets. “Take these now and drink all of the water. It’ll make you a little sleepy, so it's best if you go straight to bed.” Leorio didn’t necessarily need to give Kurapika the painkillers that caused drowsiness, but, well… he looked like he needed the sleep. 

Kurapika did as he was told, and Leorio took the opportunity to watch the bobbing of his throat. He handed the glass back to Leorio, who set it aside. He turned those wide, gorgeous eyes on Leorio, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Carry me?”

Leorio had done more for less, when a pretty boy looked at him like that. “Alright. Up on three. Ready? One, two, three!” 

Gingerly, Leorio lifted Kurapika, who was far too light in his arms.  _ I am gonna feed him so much food,  _ Leorio thought darkly. Kurapika let out a sleepy little sigh, wrapping an arm around Leorio’s neck and tucking his head against his shoulder. It was a sweet, snuggly gesture that made Leorio want to cry. Kurapika was so cute sometimes, it was unbearable. 

Confident that he wouldn’t drop his patient, he carried Kurapika to the bedroom. He carefully deposited him on the bed, helped him into one of Leorio's softer t-shirts, and tucked the blankets around him. “There.” He smoothed a hand over Kurapika’s pretty head. “I’ll be just outside if you need me.”

As Leorio started to pull away, Kurapika hooked a finger in his belt loop. “Not gonna join me, Leorio?” 

Leorio put his hands on his hips, a scolding pose reminiscent of his own mother. “You realize I  _ just _ had to carry you to bed, right? You nearly had a collapsed lung. It's a miracle you even managed to make it to my apartment.”

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, as if to ask,  _ and?  _ Leorio scoffed. “I’m not gonna have sex with you, Kurapika. You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Fine.” Kurapika said, heaving a sigh. He reached up, tugging on Leorio’s shirt. “Come here.” He pulled Leorio down until he could press a soft kiss to his lips. 

Leorio pulled back, laughing a little breathlessly. “You’re ridiculous. And needy.” 

“Mm.” Kurapika’s eyes were already closed. “You are.”

“Good one.” Leorio chuckled. He pressed another light kiss to Kurapika’s sweaty browline. “Sleep well, Kurapika.” 

“Night, L‘rio.” Kurapika replied, already mostly asleep. 

Leorio left the door open just a crack, then went back to the kitchen to clean. He sanitized his table, wondering to himself if he could get Kurapika and the two boys to write recommendation letters to expedite his med school progress. He was basically their general practitioner at this point, despite the fact he was completely unlicenced. 

He made himself a sandwich and crashed on the couch, resigning himself to a night of back pain and constant anxiety that Kurapika would just up and die in his sleep. 

After his sixth time peeking into the bedroom to see if he was still breathing, Kurapika opened a grumpy eye and looked at him pointedly. Leorio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Move over." 

Kurapika huffed and did not move. Leorio walked around the bed and climbed in beside him, curling up around him. This way, he could feel the rise and fall of Kurapika's chest. 

Leorio woke up to Kurapika's clammy little hands on his stomach. In his sleep, Kurapika was an aggressive big spoon. He cuddled and clung like a possessive, touch-starved octopus. Usually, he would revel in Kurapika's touch, would snuggle up close and fall back asleep; but the pressure in his bladder was too intense to ignore. As Kurapika's freezing toes brushed against his calf, he jumped up out of bed, desperately needing the bathroom. 

Once he was awake Leorio was incapable of falling back asleep, so after he had relieved himself, he padded to the kitchen. Normally, he just had coffee and maybe some fruit for breakfast, but when Kurapika came over, he always made a whole spread. Eggs, pancakes, juice, toast with butter and jam (not bacon, he learned that Kurta people didn't eat pig meat after their very first night together, had apologized profusely while Kurapika insisted it wasn't a big deal.)

Leorio turned on the radio, humming along to songs he'd never heard before, frying eggs and toasting the toast. As he was setting up the plates, Kurapika shuffled out the bedroom, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Leorio's t-shirt was far too big on him, slipping off his shoulders and falling to his mid-thigh.

Kurapika kept shambling forward until he ran directly into Leorio's back. He groaned and slipped his ice cold fingers beneath the hem of Leorio's sleepshirt.

"Shit, you're freezing." Leorio hissed, and Kurapika stood on his tiptoes and kissed the back of Leorio's neck. It was a sweet little gesture, one that lulled Leorio into a false sense of security as Kurapika's quick, icy hands snuck up his torso to squeeze his chest. 

Leorio squeaked indignantly, feeling himself blush up to his ears. "Kurapika!" Kurapika chuckled lowly, biting lightly at the muscles of Leorio's back. 

"Good morning,  _ Mr. _ Leorio. What's for breakfast?" His hands crept down, running over the planes of Leorio's stomach, coming to rest about the waistband of his boxers. 

Leorio turned around in his arms, holding up the two plates. "Go sit down. I need to change your bandages."

"It can wait until after we eat." Kurapika said, eyeing the food hungrily. 

"Fine." Leorio said. "Can you get the silverware? It's in the-"

"I know where it is." Kurapika waved him off. Even though he was trying to hide it, Leorio could see that he was moving stiffly. "Cups, too?"

Leorio set the plates down on the table. "I’ll get them."

"It's no problem, I can-" Kurapika started, but Leorio was already ushering him to a seat.

"You shouldn't be reaching for things above your head with your ribs all busted up." He said, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. He filled them with juice, setting them on the table. "I'll get you some pills for the pain."

He started for the drug cabinet in the bathroom, but Kurapika grabbed his wrist. "Leorio." He said, looking up at him. Those big, beautiful eyes were just impossible to say no to. "Sit down. Eat breakfast with me."

Leorio's mouth went dry. He licked his lips, then nodded. "Right. Okay." 

They ate companionably, as Leorio recounted boring stories from his studies, and Kurapika told him highly redacted stories from his time working with the Nostrades. At least, Leorio though he was still working for them. Kurapika wasn’t exactly forthcoming with the details. 

After they had eaten their fill, Leorio pushed more medicine into Kurapika’s hands and started the process of changing Kurapika’s bandages and checking his wounds. “You’re looking better. Give it a week of rest, and you should be good as new.”

Kurapika’s eyes brightened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Leorio held a pointed finger to his nose, making Kurapika go cross-eyed. “That’s a week of  _ total rest,  _ Kurapika. Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not even a-” 

Leorio narrowed his eyes. “Kurapika, if you finish that sentence with ‘you’re not even a doctor yet’, so help me.” 

Kurapika held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine.” 

“That’s what I thought. Now, if you want to keep getting off-the-books medical treatment, you’re gonna have to do what I say, alright?” They both knew that Leorio wouldn’t deny Kurapika anything, especially medical care, but he was kind enough to pretend. 

“Sir, yes sir.” Kurapika said blandly, sipping his cup of coffee. He took it black, because he loved suffering, apparently. 

Leorio crossed his arms over his chest. “When I say ‘total rest’, I mean it. I don’t trust you to take care of yourself, and Melody is busy, so you’re staying with me. No strenuous activity, no running around trying to get yourself killed. If you do anything stupid, like trying to cut corners on your recovery or giving me the slip, I swear to God I will drag your tiny ass back here and tie you to the bed.”

“Kinky.” Kurapika said, completely deadpan. He dragged his gaze up and down Leorio’s body and then asked, “So, no strenuous activity means…”

“No strenuous activity means _no strenuous activity,_ Kurapika.” Leorio reiterated, as much as it pained him to say. “Seriously, people think _I’m_ a perv. It's not like my nen ability is bondage gear or anything… ouch!” He rubbed his shoulder, where Kurapika had lightly punched him. 

Leorio knew his personality was something of an…  _ acquired  _ taste. He was loud, blunt, and often impolite. (he was terribly awkward in settings that required tact and etiquette, a side effect of growing up as impoverished as he had. the wealthy had such a different set of rules than everybody else, and Leorio failed in any setting where he was supposed to speak with those kinds of people. his barely concealed resentment always ended up bleeding through.) 

Nevertheless, he liked to think of himself as a friendly kind of guy. But he tended to get a little… aggressive when it came to caring about people. It wasn’t necessarily a bad trait, at least, he didn’t think so. But, well, maybe he could be a bit much. (Killua said that he acted like a hardass drill sergeant mixed with an anxious mother, but Killua was a dick)

Still, he had done nothing to deserve  _ this.  _ Nearly seven days of complete and utter  _ torture.  _

It had started after the first day. Leorio had set his ground rules for Kurapika’s recovery, and he planned to follow them to the letter. Kurapika grumbled and complained, but had done as he said.

Then, the next morning, Leorio had come into the living room to see Kurapika wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting boxers and one of Leorio’s nice button-up shirts. It was all the way unbuttoned, sleeves falling past his fingers, slipping off his shoulder to reveal a golden brown expanse of skin that was dusted lightly with freckles that Leorio just wanted to  _ bite _ . Worst of all, he was wearing his hair up in a little bun, with some stray hairs falling into his face. It was Leorio’s weakness, something he had told Kurapika in  _ confidence _ .

Kurapika turned around in his chair, a mug of tea cradled in both his hands, and said mildly, “Oh, good morning, Leorio. I hope you don't mind me stealing your shirt. Since there's  _ no strenuous activity _ allowed, I figured I'd take it easy for the day." He had crossed his legs, then smirked when he saw Leorio track the movement like a starving man looking at dinner. 

Delivering the killing blow, Kurapika had tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and blinked at Leorio through his lashes. "Doctor's orders and all that." 

Oh, that smug son of a-

And Kurapika didn’t do it just that once, no. The damn minx kept it up for the entire week, wearing next to nothing except Leorio’s oversized shirts, keeping his hair up, even going so far as to wear Leorio’s glasses. 

After the third day, Leorio had a realization. He had been watching Kurapika eat a popsicle. Some of it melted away and fell down his wrist. Leorio watched, entranced, as Kurapika licked up the pale expanse of his forearm, then licked up the side of the popsicle all the way up to the tip. Red lips wrapped over the popsicle and gently started sucking, his eyes fluttering closed like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted (he didn’t even  _ like  _ sweets, he was just an asshole). 

Then, like an anvil over the head, it hit Leorio. He started laughing out of the blue, startling Kurapika out of his exhibitionist act. “What is it?”

“I just figured something out.” Leorio said, unable to stop the giddy rise of smugness in his chest. 

Kurapika frowned, and the popsicle started to melt over his figures. He used a napkin to clean it up, this time. 

Leorio’s grin widened. “Oh, nothing.” He licked his lips, and saw Kurapika’s eyes dart down. The smugness grew.  _ Two can play at this game, motherfucker.  _

The morning of the fourth day, Leorio woke up first, and got to work. 

By the time Kurapika walked out of the bedroom, already wearing his seductress outfit, Leorio had done a hundred weighted squats and a two hundred sit ups. He had just moved on to push-ups, was maybe on his 14th or 15th, and didn’t stop as he heard Kurapika walk in. 

“Oh, Mister Leo...rio?” Kurapika’s husky voice failed him as his eyes fell on Leorio, who by his own admission, looked fucking amazing. His skin was goddamned  _ glistening _ with sweat, his muscles were rippling, and almost all of his body was on display, save for what was covered by his compression shorts, which were tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. 

“898, 899, 900.” Leorio grunted, pretending he was much farther along than he actually was. He turned back, like he was only just noticing Kurapika. “Oh, hey ‘Pika. I was just wrapping up. Let me do my last set of a hundred, then I’ll start on breakfast, okay?” 

Kurapika swallowed, visibly. Point to Leorio. “Uhh… okay.” 

“Sorry about that.” Leorio said, easing himself down and back up again. “The gym in this building is closed for maintenance. Oh, hey, maybe you can help me out! I usually do these weighted, but all of my equipment is in the gym. Can you get on my back?”

“Get... on your back.” Kurapika repeated. Leorio kept doing push ups, but looked over his shoulder at Kurapika, who was blatantly staring at Leorio’s ass. 

Leorio grinned. “Yeah, c’mon! You just need to sit, I’ll be doing all the work. You better hold onto my shoulders though, I don’t want you to fall off.” He stilled, inviting Kurapika to climb on top of him.

“O-okay.” He felt as Kurapika carefully grabbed his shoulders, then settled his weight on Leorio’s back. 

“Alright, are you good?” Leorio asked, making his voice deeper and more rumbling than he needed to. He felt Kurapika’s fingers tighten around his shoulder. Good. 

“Yeah,” Kurapika said, sounding breathless. 

Leorio smirked to himself, then started his push-ups again. He felt as Kurapika let out a surprised gust of air, not quite a gasp, but close enough that it felt like a win. 

Doing a hundred push-ups with Kurapika’s skinny ass sitting on him was nothing compared to the weight training they’d gone through at Zebro’s cabin, and Leorio powered through easily, even managing some light conversation (though mostly because when he spoke, the reverberations of his voice made Kurapika start to squirm). 

“Alright, that’s a hundred!” Leorio said brightly. Kurapika climbed off of his back with shaky legs, face flushed a pretty red, breath shaky, looking for all the world like  _ he _ was just the one working out, not Leorio. 

Leorio jumped to his feet, smiling brightly. “Phew, that was refreshing!” He grabbed his water bottle, pouring it into his mouth far more messily than was necessary. Water ran down his chin and throat, dripping down his chest and stomach. Leorio watched Kurapika watch the droplets make their descent with complete fascination. 

“So I was thinking omelettes for breakfast, what about you?” Leorio asked, and he saw Kurapika startle back to the real world, tearing his eyes away from the droplets hanging from the dark hair below Leorio's navel. 

“Uhhh, yeah. Sounds good.” Kurapika said, completely uncomprehending. Either way, he licked his lips like he was thinking of tasting something delicious. Leorio grinned. Kurapika hated omelettes. 

He made msemen with jam instead, because it was Kurapika's favorite and he was nice like that. Besides, wearing an apron with his mostly naked post workout glow gave him Kurapika's entire attention. He dreamily tracked each Leorio's movements with his chin in his hand. 

Leorio could practically see the househusband fantasy that Kurapika was building in his head. He was curious: was Kurapika picturing him naked, or in a frilly little maid uniform? Leorio wondered to himself if he should get a pair of shiny black pumps. He knew from experience that heels made his calves look fantastic. 

"Thanks for cooking, Leorio. That was delicious." Kurapika said, as if Leorio hadn't cooked breakfast for him every day since his arrival. He crossed his legs, tucking hair behind his ear as he leaned forward. He took Leorio's hand, turning it palm up on the table, then gently dragged the pads of his fingertips over the sensitive skin of Leorio's pulse point.

Leorio suppressed a shiver at the motion. Kurapika glanced up through hooded eyes. "You know Leorio, I was thinking…" 

"Yeah?" Leorio asked, voice low. He wet his lips, allowing Kurapika to pull him forward. "Sounds dangerous."

This close, he could feel Kurapika's huff of breath ghost across his face as he scoffed at Leorio's stupid joke. "Come here," he said, like there was anywhere else Leorio would go. 

Kurapika's skilled fingers curled around his jaw, pulling him in for a firm kiss. Leorio smiled. He always smiled when Kurapika kissed him, he couldn’t help it. Kurapika took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into Leorio’s mouth with a hungry sort of fervor. 

He was always like this whenever saw each other, he kissed and fucked like he was never going to see Leorio again. Leorio always counted it as a victory if he got Kurapika to slow down, to get him out of his head enough to just enjoy the moment they were in, rather than worry about the next one. Leorio lived for the times when they fucked slowly and sweetly, where the kisses lingered until they were no longer kisses, just breaths into one another’s mouths. 

Kurapika pulled away, catching Leorio’s bottom lip between his teeth as he went. It made Leorio whimper and chase after his mouth, but the table between them stopped him. Kurapika’s hand stayed on his jaw, his thumb gently running over the scruff on Leorio’s cheek. “Do you… wanna go back to bed?”

There comes a time in a man’s life; one where he has to make a choice. Leorio had to decide. Would he pay Kurapika back for all the teasing he’d endured this past week, or would he go back on his “doctor’s orders” and give in? 

No. Leorio was a smug bastard first and a man second. He may be a horny son of a bitch, but he was a horny son of a bitch with principles, dammit. 

“I would love to, Kurapika.” He said, putting his hand over the one Kurapika was holding to his cheek. He pulled away, giving the love of his life the biggest shit-eating grin he could. “ _ Buuuuuut,  _ you’re not cleared for ‘strenuous activity’ for another three days.” Lovingly, he tapped the tip of Kurapika’s nose. 

Kurapika reeled back, gasping with shock, like Leorio had just poured a bucket of cold water over him. He looked at Leorio with a once-over, one of observation, not lust. “You motherfucker! You-you fucking  _ tease _ ! You seduced me!” 

“Oh, what’s that?” Leorio cupped a hand behind his ear, still smiling like an asshole. “Am I hearing that right? Big scary chain-user can’t handle the taste of his own medicine?”

Kurapika looked like he wanted to strangle Leorio, and not in a fun way. “Leorio…” he started around the table, hands balled into loose fists at his sides. He prowled around the table like a large predatory cat, eyeing his prey (still not in a fun way). 

"Kurapika." Leorio leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his naked chest. He knew it made his chest bulge nicely, and it was confirmed a second later when Kurapika's gaze dropped, and the murderous rage in his eyes weakened. Leorio raised an eyebrow, unafraid of a staring contest.

Kurapika's shoulders dropped, and he sighed. "Fine. But I'm not stopping."

"Then I'm not either." Leorio said, he gave an over-dramatic shug, because he knew it would make the muscles in his chest bounce. Kurapika's eyes darted down, then glared back up at Leorio's face.

He nodded, accepting the challenge. "A battle of wills, then?" 

"Seems like it." Leorio said. 

Kurapika narrowed his eyes. "To the death?"

Leorio leaned down, his nose bumping against Kurapika's. When he spoke, their lips brushed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned back, jerking his chin towards the couch. "Now go sit down. I'll grab your meds and change your bandages."

Thus began the longest three fucking days of Leorio's goddamn life.

If had ever thought that taking the Hunter exam would result in having a War of Blue Balls with an avenging angel, then maybe he would have thought twice about his hopes and dreams. 

There were casualties on both sides. Leorio was left devastated by the battle of lingerie, but remained victorious in the field of heels (Kurapika wobbled like a newborn calf in anything other than flats). There were chains, there were costumes, there was a choreographed dance. There was no more non-sexual eating of food in his house anymore. 

The competitiveness between them had nearly reached a breaking point before Kurapika's week of mandatory rest was done.

Leorio unwrapped the bandages from Kurapika's ribs, sending a pulse of nen from his fingertips through Kurapika's body, double checking that he had recovered from all of his major injuries. He removed the stitches from the largest of the injuries, which was almost completely healed. 

Kurapika wiggled his thumb, the one that his stupid nen chain would sit. It had healed him from immediate life threatening harm, but using it at all meant he had to use Emperor Time, which was an ability Leorio  _ hated. _ The price was too high. 

It was something they had argued about before, and would again. But not now.

"How's it looking, Doctor?" Kurapika asked, that lilting tease in his tone.

Leorio double-triple-quadruple checked him over with his nen ultrasound, but there wasn't anything to find. "Well, you'll live."

"And here I was hoping you'd say otherwise." Kurapika said with a little laugh. He sat up, swinging his feet in the air. "So, does this mean I'm cleared for strenuous-"

"Oh, shut up." Leorio grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

Kurapika responded in kind, wrapping his legs around Leorio's waist. He threaded his fingers in the short hair at the back of Leorio's head and  _ pulled _ , wrenching his head back. 

Leorio gasped as Kurapika started biting and sucking down the column of his throat, leaving marks where they would be most visible. He paid special attention to the junction of Leorio's jaw and neck, a place he couldn't hide a suck-mark even if he wanted to.

His shirt was gone. Leorio had no idea where it went, and he didn't really care. He wrapped his hands underneath Kurapika's thighs, easily lifting him off the table.

Kurapika didn't even pause, just tightened his grip on Leorio's hair and pressed his hips down against Leorio's. 

Leorio groaned, taking care to cradle the back of Kurapika's head as he slammed him against the wall, kissing Kurapika's shoulder, his cheek, his neck, his nose, his jaw, his mouth. 

He pulled at Kurapika's shirt until it, too, disappeared into the ether. Leorio was grateful he was still wearing his "go to seduction look", which was just one of Leorio's shirts and little else. 

(If Kurapika had been wearing his usual get up, it would take forever to get undressed. The thrill of taking off another person's clothes was lessened when that person wore so many layers. It gets a little boring, striping Kurapika out of his pristine work suits or his stupid "tunic over a long sleeved shirt over an undershirt over a tank top over a binder" look that he wore when he was off duty.)

Kurapika hooked his ankles together at the base to Leorio's spine, pulling him closer. Leorio had to brace himself against the wall to keep from losing balance, and Kurapika took the opportunity to pull him into a truly filthy kiss. 

He thrust his tongue inside of Leorio’s mouth, then angled his hips down to grind against him. Leorio groaned at the friction on his half-hard cock, and he reached down to squeeze two handfuls of Kurapika’s ass.

Kurapika grunted with surprise, then redoubled his efforts, pulling Leorio closer by the back of his neck and thrusting his hips down onto Leorio. “Leorio. Bed. Now.”

“Whatever you say, sunshine.” Leorio said, using his grip on Kurapika’s ass to carry him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

They fell into the bed in a heap, Kurapika stradling Leorio’s waist. He sat up there like a prince, pinning Leorio’s arms down, grinding himself against the growing hardness in Leorio’s pants. He looked so elegant, the only thing giving away his desperation were the red flush of his face and his blown pupils as he gazed down at Leorio, a cool heat in his expression.

“You’re gonna eat me out until I come all over your face.” Kurapika said, still thrusting his hips forward, forcing unbearable friction on Leorio’s trapped cock. “Then, I’m gonna ride you until you’re begging for me.”

“Bossy.” Leorio panted, mouth open. It wasn’t his best comeback, but, what can you do. 

Kurapika just raised a smug eyebrow, sliding off of his lap. Leorio whined at the loss of pressure, but Kurapika soothed it away quickly, dragging his tongue from Leorio’s throat to his chest.

He closed his lips over one of Leorio's nipples, and Leorio threw his head back with a short cry. He could feel Kurapika's fingernails dig into his stomach, dragging over his abs and down to his navel. Kurapika teased the bud in his mouth, sucking and licking and grazing it gently with his teeth. 

Leorio wouldn't say that he's a pain-slut per say, but, well… he wasn't  _ not  _ one, either. So, when Kurapika pulled back to blow cool air over his poor, abused nipple, then  _ bit _ down on it with ferocity, Leorio whined, back arching off the bed. 

Kurapika laughed, a low rumbling sound in his chest. He switched to the other side, his clever hands running down Leorio’s torso to unbuckle his pants. Leorio sighed with relief as his cock was freed, springing from his boxers and slapping against Kurapika’s leg. 

While he teased Leorio’s nipples, Kurapika gave a few lazy strokes to Leorio’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head in circles. Leorio tried to thrust up into his hand, but Kurapika’s legs had him pinned down. “Kurapika,” he groaned.

“Hm?” Kurapika hummed, sitting back on his heels and surveying his handiwork. He grinned like a proud cat, thumbing over Leorio’s puffy, red nipples. “What is it?”

Leorio felt hot and cold all over, like actual waves of lust. “Please.” He whined. 

Kurapika continued to jerk him lazily as he groped his tits. “Please, what?”

“Please, let me taste you.” Leorio tried to lift his head, but Kurapika caught his jaw in a vice grip. His hand left Leorio’s cock, and Leorio could have cried at the loss. 

Kurapika leaned down over him, blonde hair tickling the sides of his face. “I don’t know… do you think you deserve it?”

Leorio tried his best to nod. “Yes, yes, please, Kurapika, please.” He put his hands on Kurapika’s thighs, not teasing, just asking permission. 

Kurapika pretended to think about it for a moment, then sighed. “Well, I suppose.” He climbed off of Leorio. “Get on your knees.”

Leorio scrambled off the bed, knees hitting the floor. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Kurapika settled himself on the edge of the bed, slipping off his underwear. He spread his legs, and Leorio swallowed anticipatorily, mouth already watering. 

“Look at you, already drooling for me.” Kurapika looked down at him, a smug little smile on his flushed face. He reached down, grabbing a fistful of Leorio’s hair. He pulled, forcing Leorio to look into his eyes. “Go on then.”

Leorio didn’t like to brag (he did), but he considered himself something of an expert at this. Not that he thought that he was a pussy-eating prodigy or anything (he did), but he knew Kurapika, and he knew how Kurapika liked it. He wasn’t the smartest man in the world, but he was observant, and he was a fast learner, especially when it came to things he was passionate about (and boy, if Leorio wasn’t passionate about Kurapika). 

He dove in, burying his face in that patch of curls with a moan. He gave broad, flat-tongued licks to Kurapika, which elicited a choke-out moan from the blonde that Leorio was particularly proud of. Getting reactions from the ever-stoic Kurapika was always a win.

He lapped at Kurapika messily, dipping his tongue between his folds and tasting the warm wetness at his core. He circled Kurapika’s entrance teasingly, giving it a few soft kitten-licks and a loving kiss before thrusting his tongue inside. 

“Ah!” Kurapika’s hands tightened in his hair, which meant Leoiro was doing something right. He smiled against Kurapika’s sex, shallowly thrusting in and out of him. He curled his tongue up, and felt Kurapika clench around him. Fuck, he was already so wet. Slick coated his mouth and chin, making his cock twitch. 

He pulled his tongue out, giving more open-mouth kisses to Kurapika’s cunt. Kurapika was making needy little sounds above him, and Leorio could feel the muscles of his thigh twitch. He moved his hand up, circling Kurapika’s hole with his middle finger. He got slightly distracted, watching as it tightened on nothing. “Leorio…” Kurapika warned, using his grip on Leorio’s hair to jerk his head forward.

Leorio laughed a little at Kurapika’s bossiness, but got back to work. He pulled Kurapika’s swollen clit into his mouth, giving a light suck. At the same time, he worked his middle finger inside of Kurapika, feeling him contract with pleasure. 

Kurapika bucked underneath his touch, hissing through his teeth. Leorio looked up at him, and could see the furious red flush on his cheeks. His eyes were nearly entirely black, his pupils blown wide. He was biting his lip, and the hand that wasn’t in Leorio’s hair was pulling lightly at one of his nipples. 

God, he was so beautiful. 

Leorio licked and sucked on Kurapika’s clit, alternating between a pointed and flat tongue. He worked it up and down, side to side, clockwise and counterclockwise. He didn’t give Kurapika a moment’s rest. He worked his index finger in alongside the middle, giving shallow thrusts that he knew drove Kurapika crazy. 

“Ah! Ah!” Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut. “Harder, Leorio.”

Leorio used his free hand to lightly push on Kurapika’s shoulder until he got the message and laid down on his back. Leorio hiked both of Kurapika’s knees over his shoulders and changed the angle of his wrist. 

He thrust three fingers in, deep, as he sucked hard at Kurapika’s clit. He hummed with joy as Kurapika cried out, both hands pulling hard at Leorio’s hair. “Fuck! Yes, like that, like that. Good, Leorio, fuck!” 

Leorio kept up the pace until Kurapika was bucking underneath him, holding him down by the roots of his hair and fucking his face. Leorio let him ride his mouth until he was shuddering, his thighs clamping hard over Leorio’s ears. 

He couldn’t breathe, but honestly, who could give a shit about that? Kurapika writhed underneath him, giving a wordless shout. Come coated Leorio’s hand and face, and he felt like a goddamn champion. 

Kurapika went boneless, though he still shuddered through some aftershocks. Leorio eased out of him, though he still held his mouth against him, giving long, languorous licks over his twitching sex. Finally, Kurapika gave a weak tug to his hair, pulling him off. Leorio gave Kurapika’s clit one last kiss, then sat back on his heels. He didn't want to wipe his hand off on the sheets, so he just stuck his fingers in his mouth as he moved back up to the bed. 

Kurapika watched him with interest. His gaze locked on the lower half of his face, which Leorio knew was covered with slick. 

Kurapika reached for Leorio, dragging two fingers through the mess on his face. He held them up to Leorio, scissoring them back and forth so he could see the gossamer string of slick between them. “Open your mouth for me.”

Leorio did as he said, and Kurapika thrust the two fingers inside. He repeated the same thing again, cleaning the come off of Leorio’s face and fucking it back into his mouth. Kurapika was slow about it, methodical. His expression was almost one of concentration. Leorio sucked on his fingers with joy, licking the taste of Kurapika from his slender fingers.

“Lay down.” Kurapika whispered, pulling his fingers from Leorio’s mouth and dragging them down the side of his neck. 

Leorio laid on his back, unable to look away from Kurapika as he rolled on the condom and moved to straddle Leorio. He looked down at him with a small, genuine smile. “Hands above your head, wrists together.”

He did as Kurapika asked, goosebumps rising on his skin as Kurapika dragged his fingertips from Leorio’s jaw down to his throat, then to his clavicle, his chest, his stomach. The touch was slow, deliberate. 

Kurapika pinned Leorio’s wrists with one hand, and reached behind himself to take hold of Leorio’s neglected cock. He guided it to his entrance, and sunk down to the hilt slowly, so slowly that Leorio thought he might die before it was over. “Fffffffffuck, Peeks.” He was so warm and so wet, it was perfect and it was torture. 

Kurapika barely moved, just rocked back and forth slightly, like he was testing the feel of it. Leorio groaned and tried to thrust up, which earned a pinch to one of his nipples. “Stop that.”

Then, Kurapika rose, pulling Leorio almost all the way out, before slamming back down. Both of them moaned loudly at the sensation, and Kurapika did it again and again, until he was bouncing up and down on Leorio’s cock, chasing after his pleasure. 

Spread out underneath Kurapika with his hands pinned, there wasn’t much Leorio could do besides mumble out a litany of horny nonsense. “Oh, baby, yes you feel so fucking good around me. Fuck sweetheart, oh god, I could watch you ride my cock forever. Please, please baby. Kiss me, please.” 

Kurapika bent down to give him a biting kiss. “Did you know,” he panted, trailing a hand down to Leorio’s chest. “That when I fuck you, your blush goes all the way down here?”

He released Leorio’s wrists so he could use his chest for leverage, speeding up. Leorio wailed as Kurapika slammed down on him over and over again, squeezing his tits lovingly. “Pika, yes, yes, please, baby, yes. Can I, I- fuck! Please, baby? Can I, please?” 

Leorio gripped Kurapika’s hips. Kurapika was gasping now, nodding. Leorio nearly wept with relief, finally fucking up into that tight heat. “Fuck, Pika, you’re perfect, you’re so fucking perfect. I love you so fucking much, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!”

He was sitting up now, arms wrapped around Kurapika’s middle, face buried in his neck. He fucked into him relentlessly, and he could hear the desperate little noises Kurapika was making in his ear. He tried to hide them, biting into Leorio’s shoulder to muffle them, but Leorio just doubled his efforts to make him louder; anything to hear those beautiful sounds of his. 

“Leorio, Leorio!” Kurapika cried out, tightening around him. His eyes blazed a beautiful red, and fingernails scrambled at Leorio’s back. Kurapika threw himself into Leorio, dragging his wet mouth over the side of Leorio’s throat. 

“Shit, fuck, I-I’m, Kurapika, I-” He tightened his hug around Kurapika, stilling inside of him. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, tangled together. What a mess. 

Leorio threw a sleepy, triumphant fist into the air. “Go team.” Kurapika tiredly bit his neck in admonishment. “What? Let a bitch celebrate his victory.” 

Kurapika pulled back at that, blinking in disbelief. “ _ Your _ victory?”

“Uh, yeah?” Leorio said, tucking his hands behind his head. “I won, obviously.”

“No you didn’t.” Kurapika, tucking himself back against Leorio’s side. He pillowed his head on Leorio’s chest. “I did.” 

“Hey, you rested the full week, and I never caved to your seduction attempts.” Leorio defended, putting his hand on Kurapika’s back, gently rubbing circles into his tired muscles. “That’s a win in my book.”

Kurapika sighed. “I kept track of the score. I won.” 

“Score? What score?” Leorio squawked. 

“I have a chart, gaging reactions, their levels, and affect.” Kurapika waved a hand. “I had more points.” For a genius, Kurapika was so stupid sometimes. 

What kind of competitive jackass made a point chart for seduction? A bored, bed-ridden one, apparently. Leorio scoffed. “Well, you had a head start.”

“It's not my fault you didn’t catch up sooner.” Kurapika yawned. “Go get a towel or something.”

Leorio pouted. “You get it.” 

“No.” Kurapika closed his eyes.

“Fine.” Leorio said. “Then move, so I can go get it.” 

Kurapika squished his cheek against Leorio’s chest, like he was trying to burrow. “No.”

Leorio let out a gusty sigh, resting his chin against Kurapika’s blonde head. “You’re a stubborn asshole.”

“And you’re a smug prick.” Kurapika said sleepily. “I love you.”

Leorio pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse other than the fact that i've been watching hxh recently and i am a horny bastard who lives for yearning and spite.


End file.
